


Undertype

by Cquelto



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Easter Eggs, Error! Sans - Freeform, F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I'm shipping ira with Rus/mutt, Ink! Sans - Freeform, Ira is suffering getting flugel fixed, Ira makes slyly slipped puns, No More Resets (Undertale), Original Character is Not Frisk, Original Character is not Chara, Powertale is now the official prequel, Romance, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), US!Sans is adorable, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, also nier, but I like rus/mutt more, cause boi did I get my shit together to finally have my own official AU, flugel is stil broken, heavily influenced by the amazing authors and artists who draw rus/mutt, ira is a programmer, ivan my poor boi, most likely sombra, multiverse shinanigans, other game references, sans what the FUCK did you do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cquelto/pseuds/Cquelto
Summary: Two years into Monster's freedom, Sans accidentally brings in several alternate versions of himself, and his brother Papyrus. With the machine no longer functionin, they have accepted the fact they can no longer go back to the universes they called Home.What surprised them was another duo, but not skeletons, Humans.And they were the faces of the now debunked Island of the Institute of the Gifted.~ Performing Minor Remaking of both Plot and certain characters ~
Relationships: Papyrus & Original Undertale Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans & Original Undertale Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation

**_“H-HEY, WAKE UP! PAPS, WE MUST CALL CLASSIC!“, A voice yelled, and a white figure appears in her very blurry vision. “STAY AWAKE, HUMAN! WE’LL GET HELP!”_ **

_I_ _wanna sleep…_

**~ I ~**

“You called, Director?”, a tall silver haired man asks. He was wearing a black bomber jacket, gray tank top seen beneath, black pants, and white and black, chuck taylor converse shoes.

“Ah, twins.”, the middle-aged man greeted with a smile, “This is our client, Mr. Pennyworth. Mr. Pennyworth, this is our best operatives—Miss Ira Armé, and operative skilled for her ability to play both support and offense, and her twin, Mister Ivan Armé, an operative highly praised for his skill with heavy weapons.”

The girl merely nods as she stared down at the client. He’s in his mid-twenties, maybe twenty-five or more, well dressed, and he did not like that she just nodded instead of shaking his hand when Ivan did.

“What job did you have for us?”, Ira leans from one foot to the other, while placing a gloved hand on her hip. She was wearing a similar bomber jacket, and wore a white tight tank top beneath, black skinny jeans, and black and white, chuck taylor converse shoes. Unlike her brother who has silver hair and yellow dyed tips, she had black hair and raspberry dyed tips, “Usually our clients would send the mission to be evaluated and queued.”, she raised a brow at the man as Ivan continued.

The man, Pennyworth, retracts his extended hand meant for her, and proceeds to clear his throat. “Well, I have come from Ebbot city to request an expedition in search of a daemons lurking around the city.”, he then placed a device that showed holographic images of evidences of the demons, several videos ending up with the owner of the device running to safety, and far away from the demonic growling and snarling. “They have been terrorizing the city people, but no cases as of yet, and we’d like to keep it that way.”

The girl’s eyes focuses on the videos and images, before facing the client, “We’ll look into it.”, she simply said and the man nods as thank you before walking himself out. She waited for the door to sound shut before her eyes moved to the Director. “I don’t think it’s right to trust him.”, she finally said and leaned on the man’s desk. “I mean, I swear I’ve seen this footage before. Should we get Intelligence to look into it?”

“As much as we’re suspicious of our current client, we must worry of the people of Ebbot City. If the man’s suspicions are correct, then it would be a mistake not to at least make a quick recon on the place.”, the man then rests his head on his clasped hands.

“You can read him, right?”, Ivan asks, looking at their director.

“No, he’s a mask. He’s either a great liar, or a manipulator.”, the old man sighed.

Ira glances at the Director before she pushes herself off his desk. She then tugged on Ivan’s sleeve and approached the door. The man looked up from his contemplation and watched as the young adults he called his own looked at him in worry.

“We’ll look into it, dad.”, Ivan said.

“We’ll come back as fast as possible.”, Ira adds, and they both left his office.

Louis sighed, placing his head back to his clasped hands. He knows they’re grown and help him build this institute for gifted children like them.

_It is best they not know.... right?_

**~ I ~**

“Should we bring extra?”, Ivan asked as he looked around his closet to bring. Ira hummed in agreement as she sipped coffee in-a-box, while spinning a knife in the air repeatedly. The man was packing himself some word search books that he never had time to finish and noticed his sister on the top bed.

Ivan slowly raised his pillow and threw it to his sister, only to fall back as he was hit in the face by that same pillow.

“I hate your passive, sister!”, he grumbled, as he tended to his poor face, and pouted as he heard her snort. “AND PACK YOUR EXTRA STUFF BEFORE THE CHOPPER ARRIVES!!”

She chuckles silently before she hopped off from the top bunk and opened her closet. She tilted her head, and looked around on which of her many jackets, should she bring.

Ivan returned, and watched as his sister pulled almost her entire closet out. He sighed and picked five jackets— two sweaters, and three jackets. “Why do you even have this amount of jacket in the first place?”, Ivan asked with a raised brow.

“Weather.”

“Ms. Armé, the chopper’s arrived.”, a robotic voice said, which was the Institution’s AI; Lisa.

“Just in time.”, the girl muttered as she zips her bag closed and followed her brother out the door. She held the slot where their automatic door slides their room shut, making it known to the Ai that she was still looking around the room.

She sighed, her eyes moving from the neat bookshelf, to their gaming corner and lastly, her data-mining corner.

_Why does every step feel heavier than the last?_

She shook her head before finally walking away from the room t catch up with her long-legged brother.

When the two arrived at the chopper, Louis and the client were waiting for them.

“The chopper will descend at a secluded location, near the city, be careful, you two.”, Louis said as he clasped each twin’s shoulder, and gripped it to express his corner. The two smiled and clasped their father’s hand in return.

“I suggest being wary of the new citizens of Ebbot. Avoiding them would be the best of action.”, Pennyworth said, and Ivan rose a brow, while Ira rolled her eyes.

He was talking about the monsters who came from Mt. Ebbot, three years ago. They were being led by a large goat monster and a small, nine-year old child. It was the talk of the world for almost a month to a year. Protests were being held every time the Ambassador of Monsters, The King and Queen, and the city officials were holding a meeting as to discuss the new living arrangement of their new citizens.

Louis noticed the glare that was directed of what little Ira could see of Pennyworth from his stature, and pats her shoulder twice, making her look up and nod silently.

Finally letting his children go, he watched the two board the chopper, and he waves. Ira merely gives a peace signs, while Ivan waves enthusiastically while smiling from ear to ear.

_**“Now, Louis Armé.”, Pennyworth grins, and Louis gulped.** _

_I’m sorry, my children. Stay safe for me._

**~ I ~**

“Something isn’t right.”, Ira asks, fumbling with her ring, and Ivan stops chewing on the cap of the pen as he looked for the last word, to look towards his sister.

“You mean with the client?”, she shook her head, still fumbling with the ring “I mean, our father is oddly fidget-ty? Like he doesn’t want us to know something.”, he guessed, and something in Ira’s mind seems to come in place and she looked up with wide eyes, fear visible in them.

Before she could say something, something had hit the chopper, causing it to swerve and lose balance.

“What happened?!”, Ivan asked the pilot.

“One of the rotor blades got hit! The damage somewhat got stuck at the tail rotor. We’re going down!”, the pilot then looked back towards the twins, “Listen we need you two to get out of here and fly to safety.”, Ivan opened his mouth to retort but the pilot’s next words marks itself into the twin’s head, “We promised your father we’d get you to safety.”, One of the staff who sat next to the door quickly opened the door and threw them into the air.

Ira’s mind went to flight mode, immediately summoning Flügel and flew fast towards her still falling brother.

Ivan held one hand up for his sister to reach and watched as a bullet shot the engine causing the chopper to explode. Finally, she got a hold of his arms and flew fast to land, but despite their fast way down, a piece of the chopper hits one of Ira’s wings as they were about twenty feet close to land.

Ira visibly winces as she felt something in her mind snaps the moment the piece hits causing her to let go of her brother, and her losing control over the wing.

**I can’t let this be it…I must… protect Ivan!**

In a moment’s notice, she throws a barrier towards her brother before he could hit the ground hard. Unfortunately, there was no time for her to make her own, making her barrel towards the forest grounds.

She can hear his screams for her.

…

Footsteps…

He cradled his sister’s bloody form and screamed for help.

… Someone came.

“H-HEY, WAKE UP! PAPS, WE MUST CALL CLASSIC!“, A voice yelled, and a white figure appears in her very blurry vision. “STAY AWAKE, HUMAN! WE’LL GET HELP!”

Her eyes looked for his brother’s silver looks, and in a glimpse of clear view, she looked up to tear-filled chestnut brown eyes, “Ivan…”, and slowly fall to consciousness.

_I want to sleep…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi welcome to the chaos, yea were diving headfirst B L I N D


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings, change, transformation, and transition.

**_“How in Asgore’s ass do you overcook and undercook pasta?”, Ivan chokes in his spit._ **

**~ XIII ~**

“Her wounds were severe... I small crack on her soul, blisters on her back, broken ribs from the impact. She’s most likely to wake up to a concussion and a sensitive body.”, Toriel said as she looked at the girl resting inside Blue’s room. “What happened, Blue?” 

“We were about to leave the house, you’re majesty.”, Blue, for once, said with an inside voice. “We heard crying from the porch, we saw the two humans. The male human was crying for help, the other was heavily injured.” 

“The kid downstairs said she took the blunt end of it, while using what time left to shield him from any impact.” 

“A sister’s instinct.”, Toriel sighed. “They’re twins, Ira being several minutes older than Ivan. It’s an instinct similar to how Stretch wants you safe, Blue.” 

“it’s been four days, tori. you sure the kid’ll be fine?”, Sans asked, a worried brow raised. 

“Yes, her HP is rising at incredible speed, she just needs more time. If we’re lucky, she might wake up today.” 

“another question, tori.”, Sans eyesockets go dark, “why do you trust both of them with their LV?” 

Toriel sighed, she forgets sometimes that Sans, despite everything, is the Judge of the Underground. “She or.. They are the reason we managed to live comfortably faster than ever. The twins, along with their father, spearheaded for the rights of our kind. I visited their institute thrice, and one of them, I brought Frisk along.”, she sighed. “Sans, please, no matter what you do, don’t pressure them, they just lost everything they’ve built, and their father in it.” 

Sans stopped, “who was their dad?” 

“The Director of the institute, he goes by Louis Armé.” 

**~ XIII ~**

“how’re we gonna ta crack th’ news t’ them?”, Red ask. 

“We don’t, not until they’re well, especially Ira.” 

“w’s wrong wit’ ‘er?” 

“Unlike the souls we’ve seen in the underground, Types have souls mixed with other traits to form a new one. That’s how you know they’re the gifted one.”, Toriel explains, “In a far right, you might mistake their souls for Determination and Justice, but their souls are different. I would share the information but I believe it’s best you ask that yourself.”, Toriel explains. 

“it’s okay, tori.”, Sans said, “if you trust them, then we will as well.” 

“Thank you, Sans.” 

“It’s okay,” Frisk signed, “I saw their LV too, but they’re harmless, to both Human and Monsterkind, at least.” 

“yer saying there’s anotha’ kind’a species ‘round ‘ere?”, 

“Yes, but not kind ones. They’re daemons.”, the two Sanses freeze, “Not similar to Chara, no. They’re just an entity in the void. These demons are much more... brutal. It’s not my place to talk about it, since this is not my field, maybe Ivan, or Ira would share it if the right time came.”, Sans and Red raised a brow again, “I think it’s their right to tell.”, Frisk signed. 

“geez, we’re tryin’ ya figure out who our guests are with their damn high LV, and you both are bein’ awfully vague.”, Red grumbled. 

Frisk felt bad. Of course the Sans personas would be suspicious of them, but it wasn’t really their place. They remembered when they first approached her about it, only to receive a cold look from Ira’s already stoic face, a simply sign that whatever questions about their soul will be in due time. 

Ira, despite having a whopping LV of 40, wasn't corrupted, nor is the amount of HATE that came with the ExP bothering her. She wasn't just as expressive as her fraternal other, who was beaming with energy. Ivan was the vocal one, while Ira voices her opinion here and there, sometimes a whole phrase, sometimes a simple word that would hold a large context towards the situation. 

"She'll answer your questions in due time.", Frisk signed, "Forcing it out of there will do nothing, trust me." 

"why?", Sans looked at Frisk, "did they do something to you?", he asked. 

"No! I just asked them at the wrong time and got a glare from Ira.", Frisk quickly signed, "I guess she didn't want to scare the kids. The Institute is also an Orphanage-Daycare mix." 

"Oh..", Toriel sniffed. "Those poor innocent kids..", she help a paw to her mouth, as she sunk to the floor and cried. 

Frisk, Sans, Blue, Stretch, and Red watched in sympathy. They couldn't blame her, having both her sons in one night, and continue to lose more as the one on the throne collects more and more souls. 

“Ira, despite being less emotionally intact, is quite nice.”, Frisk signed with a smile. 

Red sighed, “a’ight kid, we’ll trust ya on this one.” 

Before they could depart, Blue’s door open, and was greeted by the person currently in it. Sans, Red, Stretch and Blue, being no less that 5’7”, looked down at the girl, whom approached the Queen. 

“Distress.”, Ira said, in a soft, monotone voice. She then knelt down to Toriel, who was still bigger than her, being around seven to eight foot. “Tori?” 

Toriel sniffed and giggled, “M-my child, you shouldn’t even move yet, you’re not fully healed.” 

“‘ve fallen from higher.”, she shrugged, and place a hand to the queen’s large back. Silence grew across the hallways atmosphere, “I owe you all.”, she muttered as she looked at the skeletons, Frisk then to Toriel, “.... sorry.” 

“Oh, my child!”, Toriel grabbed the girl, and hugged her. “You owe us nothing. You gave us a better life here on the surface.” 

Ira was about to retort but Sans, she presumed was the skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, shook his head, which she sighed and embraced the Queen in return. 

Sans went stiff when he realized that something wasn’t right with her soul. It was clean, uncorrupted by the amount of HATE that LV comes with. She’s either an anomaly, or HATE is part of her trait. 

_* Ira Armè LV 40 ExP 321,457_

_* HP 52,475/56,507 ATK 568 (CRT) DEF 450_

_* She is worried for Toriel._

Sans was baffled, he never saw stats past LV 20. Considering he was one of the last boss monster before the king, the human can only reach LV 20. She and other one must’ve been killing something way more stronger than monsters if their LV is that high. Humans maybe? 

No.. it’d be hypocritical to have an Orphanage-Daycare Institute and kill humans, especially since they were used as the faces of the institute. If what Frisk were saying, that these Daemons existing were true, were they the reason of their alarming LV? 

He noticed something about her LV and ExP. it was decreasing while her HP is rising. 

_Ira Armè LV 39 ExP 300,495_

_HP 54,065/56,507 ATK 568 (CRT) DEF 450_

_She senses your curiosity._

“The can of worms you want open can be opened for later. Either that or Ivan will be more likely to fill you in.”, Ira stated, and stood up. “Thank you, Toriel.” 

“W-Wait, my child.”, Toriel was quick to gently catch Ira’s shoulder. “How are your wounds?” 

“I’m fine.”, she said before looking at the skeletons, and Frisk. “The bleeding’s internal. That’s where the blood’s supposed to be.”, Ira adds with a straight tone and face. 

Sans can’t help but wheeze, followed by Red. Blue cried “MWEH! HUMAN, NO!”, and Stretch had a lopsided grin. 

Toriel giggled, “You’re recovering fast too, so that’s a good thing.”, They watch as the girl steps back into Blue’s room, “Before I head down, is there something you would like?” 

The girl blinks rapidly, “Do you by chance have Golden Flower Tea and Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie?” 

**~ XIII ~**

As Toriel heads down, the remaining skeletons all looked up to her. 

“How Is The Human, Your Majesty?”, Papyrus, the original one, asks. 

“She is faring well. As expected, she’s bouncing back from the damage.” 

“as expected?”, Stretch ask. 

“Right now, Ira’s Support type is kicking in and is assisting her body to recovering fast.” 

“does it have something to do with her LV and Execution Points dropping?”, Sans asked. 

“Huh, this’ll be complicated...”, Ivan scratched his cheek. 

“I’m sure Frisk already left a tldr about Daemons. So I’ll briefly explain.”, he clears his throat, before nodding to Toriel as she passed by Ivan to place a cup of a similar variety of tea as she heads back up. She’ll most likely occupy Ira, considering she has an odd case of Idle-hands. “Daemons are entities who are attracted by raw condensed magic, something only found in recently trait determined souls. Often found in children’s ages of six months to six years old. Killing one costs us to gain at least three Levels of Violence. The highest is ten, and that’s an amalgam of souls in one daemon.”, he stops to take a sip, “No questions so far?” 

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING THESE?”, Papyrus asks. 

“Huh, we're 23.. around eight years. We were in our second year when you guys rose from Ebbot, breaking every single science that said, ‘Magic, monsters and souls are nothing but a madman’s gibberish.’” 

Stretch snorts at Ivan's ‘grumpy old man’ imitation before he calls for Ivan’s attention. “h’w frequent ‘re yer encounters w’th those things?” 

“Very very frequent.” 

“IF YOUR SISTER HAS THE ABILITY TO REGENERATE HP THROUGH LV AND EXP, THEN WHAT WAS THE HIGHEST LV YOUR SISTER REACHED?”, Huh, even Edge is peaked. 

“Believe it or not, 40 is her recent highest. My recent highest is 35. But I got a feeling we’ll go off-topic, so I’ll explain how we recycle LV and ExP into HP. If you noticed, I have a huge buff on my DEF when my sister has less than a half of my number. That's because I’m a Tank Type, my DEF decreases when my shield fails, my LV will regenerate that but would take time to kick in. My sister’s case is way more complicated.” 

“And that’s where I come in.”, Ivan heard someone monotonously state, as well as the sound of toasty bread. 

“Gah!”, he jumps as he noticed his sister floating behind the couch, nomming on a toast, “How long were you there?” 

“Since Q and A part one started.”, she answers brief, before shoving her brot=ther off the seat to take his place, “Anyways, while I shove my brother into eating something instead of consuming ungodly amounts of Tea–“ 

“-Don’t be a fuckin hypocrite and tell me you don’t drink coffee like it’s free real estate!!–“ 

“–I’ll take his place. And before you ask, I begged Toriel to take a nap, she looks dead than me, and we have actual skeletons in the house. Wake her in two hours.”, Frisk nods despite giggling silently, “I have three types, actually. This obligates me to write down myself as a Switch Type. I used to only have one, but according to studies, ‘Switch Types who were born as having one type, only to gain two or three more may have been caused by some changes in their environment that forces them to adapt but does not have the required adaptability for it, therefore, the souls makes two or three more types for its vessel to help cope.’ 

“My original Type is Berserker, a fitting type for my trait, which is Wrath. I was given two more types, which is Arsenal and Support. My brother already said that my support type is still healing me, while decreasing LV and ExP. A simple explanation is a cycle.” 

“a cycle?” 

“You know how the saying ‘chop a tree plant two more’? Well that’s how my support type cycles. It’s also helped by our jobs as Daemon hunters, considering most of the kids in the institute were written off dead by their parents after being held as power source for a daemon for so long. You know how once the soul fails to assist it’s vessel life it shatters? Well, these raw condensed souls are more mature than it’s vessel, ‘specially those who had determined themselves much earlier. They are strong enough to be both used as a power source, and is able to hold out longer than children older than six. Now with this in mind, my support type allows me to do many things, barrier, damage boost, heal and resurrect. 

The resurrection is a process which cannot be forced. I have to earn the souls consent to bring them back, and if they wish to stay with me and the institute, or back to their family. My Resurrection ability will bite a chunk of my LV and ExP to bring the soul’s vessel back, which is around three to five, most commonly five, a starting LV of one, HP, DEF, ATK and the last to give fuel to their Soul so they don’t persist the moment the resurrection is complete.” 

“BUT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THE SOUL PERSISTS?”, Blue asks. 

“Their soul is empty of their trait, it’s like a fuel tank than you can metaphorically see. Some humans die when they ran out of their Trait and it therefore attacks the HP to gain fuel, and since HP is nowhere near the amount someone has to fill their soul with DETERMINATION, they fail and cease to exist.” 

Like they almost did.. 

“‘m surpr’sed you actually m’naged to defend th’ fact y’ have a large ‘mounts of LV and ExP t’ perform a mass genocide ‘n a snap.”, Stretch said 

“That would be against our moral code, believe it or not.”, Ivan said, leaning on the couch while chewing a slice of Toriel’s pie. 

“Don’t have the spine for it.”, Ira comments quick, earning a stiff glance from Ivan, as he stopped chewing and stared at her, his grip on the fork strong enough to snap it in half. 

“Sis, I’m done with your punning bullshit.”, Ivan glared at Ira, who shrugged. 

“there’s one more thing.”, Sans said, catching the twins attention, “you aware ‘f the fact when a soul’s LV and ExP ‘s high enough, th’y gain hate ‘nd th'ir soul corrupts, ‘s well as become less emotionally intact?”, Ira nods, “then how‘s yer soul clean from HATE and corruption?” 

“One, I was born with close to none emotional intact, all that’s been thrown to Ivan; two; my Type, Berserker, requires HATE to actually put out damage, so they’re rarely used, and thus the name and term, Berserk; three, my trait Wrath considers HATE as another part of my trait, so I’m safe from touching it. Ivan’s HATE converts to increasing the damage of his special attack, and dear lord can he swing that hammer around. Same goes for me, except I can swing many things and–“ 

“-Don’t.” 

“-I swing in many directions, if y’all catch my drift.” 

For someone who was asleep for four days recovering a whopping 52,000 HP, she sure made an uproar in just seconds with her punning. 

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE CAN’T THIS HOUSEHOLD GET ANY WORSE WITH YOU PUNNING IDIOTS!!”, Edge cried out. 

“Sorry I put you on Edge.”, Edge stops and looks at Ira. 

“uh boss?”, Red called out, red sweat pouting down his skull. It got worse as Edge silently stared at Ira, who was staring at him with a blank face, before her brows raised twice in a gesturing manner. “boss.”, Red tries again. 

“FUCK OFF, RED!”, Edge stomps off to the stairs, “I BETTER NOT BE HEARING PUNS FROM YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH THE MOMENT I COME DOWN TO PREPARE FOR DINNER!!” 

“I suppose that is my cue to head back to my room and rest,”, Ira stands up and steals a piece of pie that Ivan had on the fork before fading back to her room. 

I suppose dinner will be in three hours...

**~ XIII ~**

“HUMAN!”, Ira heard from the side of her dreams, as she slowly woke up to reality. She opened her eyes to see Blue, in his blue, silver and yellow glory, grinning down at her. 

She has to admit he was an adorable skeleton. 

“Hi, Blue, was it?” 

“I’M SURPRISED YOU REMEMBERED THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE’S NAME! I CAME HERE TO INVITE YOU TO DINNER.”, Sure he’s adorable, but Ira’s ear will suffer if he doesn’t use an inside voice. 

But bloody hell who would say that face first to an adorable skeleton like him?

“Sure.”, she muttered and sits up, “How long was I asleep?” 

“PRECISELY THREE HOURS, FOURTY THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY THREE SECONDS.” 

Ira chuckled before nodding, “Toriel?” 

“OH! QUEEN TORIEL LEFT WITH THE SMALL HUMAN. SHE WILL MOST LIKELY RETURN TOMORROW TO CHECK YOUR WOUNDS.” 

“I see.”, Ira nods again before finally swinging her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. 

Well despite being an adorable skeleton, he’s taller than her.

_Who am I kidding, everyone here is taller than me, just my luck._

“Well, lets go.”. 

With a happy nod, Blue takes her hand and they both run (well Ira thought with her still bleary from sleep, she’ll just stay safe and float as Blue drags her) to the kitchen. 

“How’s nap?”, Ivan asks

“Slept like the dead.” 

“‘m surprised yer verbal th’n what th' kid told us.”, Red said, who sat exactly in front of her. 

“It’s something nice to do, every now and then.”, Ira shrugged as Papyrus and Edge brought down large bowls of spaghetti and lasagna.  Wait, are those really—

“Sis, what’s the verdict?”, Ivan nervously chuckles as Ira squints at the glass bowl. 

“How in Asgore’s ass do you overcook and undercook pasta?”, Ivan chokes in his spit. “The tacos looks delicious though.”, she quickly quips and takes ne before taking a bite of it. As she was about to take a second bite, Ivan holds her wris and brings it to him 

“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN!”, Blue grins 

“Sorry but I can’t let my brother eat that.”, she declared without a beat, once again glaring at the lasagna, “Are those goddamn glass shards, and fuckin vinegar in lasagna?” 

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY CULINARY TECHNIQUE?!”, Edge glared at Ira. 

“I have no fuckin idea what your technique is, but that is inedible, raw, and downright deadly.”, she deadpans. 

“W-WELL, WHY DON’T YOU MAKE SOMETHING BETTER THEN?!” 

“If you mean, something edible, sure.”, Ira smoothly stands up before looking at Sans, “You wouldn’t mind, would you?” 

“nah, knock yourself out.” 

“Alright.”, as Ira walks to the kitchen, Ivan looks around the table before rushing to his sister. 

“Is your sis this blunt?”, Red ask, stopping Ivan. 

“You have no idea. Especially since it’s kinda putting my health in danger.”, Ivan scratches his head, “I’m kind of picky with food, anything that’s way too overcooked or too raw can make me sick in a beat or can trigger an allergic reaction. I don’t think we even have epipens with us.”, he smiled nervously before facing the kitchen, only for a hologram to appear before him. 

“Parmesan and milk?”, he raised a brow towards her 

“Also some extra prepacked linguine and lasagna, so I don’t have to bake the pasta.” 

“Yes, ma’am!”, Ivan salutes before dashing out the door. 

“uhh, does he know how to get out of the forest?” 

“Aw crud, POD!”, Ira screams and I’m the bag they kept in the side, a rectangular floating pod appeared. 

“WAIT! IS THAT A POD ASSISTANT FROM NIER?!”, Blue asks with stars for eye lights. 

“Glad you got where my inspiration came from.”, she heard Ira say from the kitchen. “Pod can you track Ivan and give him directions to the city’s nearest grocery store?” 

“Affirmative.”, The pod robotically said and floats to the open door. 

“SO HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO KEEP THE KITCHEN TO YOURSELF?”, Edge mocked, arms crossed. 

“Till that milk and Parmesan arrives, sit tight boney butt.”, Edge stiff and Red laughs at the nickname. "Sorry about keeping you guys hungry for a long while more." 

"nah! take yer time.", Red waves nonchalantly. 

"I WOULD BE HAPPY TO KNOW THE WORLD IN WHICH IS OUR HUMAN FRIEND'S COOKING!", Papyrus says happily. 

"Hey, while I'm at it, I'm gonna consider this as my thank you.", She said with a slight smile. "I know you have had your doubts about me and my brother, but you took us in, anyways." 

"w' couldn't just leave ya guys alone, especially you.", Stretch leans on his chair, "We saw the misery 'f yer brother, and you bloody and battered.",  he reminded me of sans and myself at that very moment,  he wanted to say. 

They noticed Ira flinch. "I- how was he when I was out?" 

"A PATHETIC CRYBABY. HE KEPT BEGGING THE QUEEN AND CREAMPUFF TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER, BUT HE EVENTUALLY FELL ASLEEP.", Edge said. 

"I didn't mean for him to worry that much, tis just....", she breathes out, licking her lips wet, before speaking again. "When Flugel got struck by a part of the helicopter... I had an epiphany..", she stopped stirring the tomato sauce. Ira's face was frantic, two hands gripping the woodeen spoon. "I was ready to change that, I wanted him to survive..  I was fine with the fact that he'll be make it, safe. " 

Stretch quickly gets out of his chair and walks to Ira. Her hands were white from gripping the spoon hard. "'ey, kid.", he called, gently taking her hands, and turned off the stove. He turns her to his direction and leans down to have a better view of her face. Her brown eyes is stiff, and they're flickering brown and cerise. "c'mon kid, look at me.", he watched her eyes mve to his. "yer fine, he's fine. yer both safe.", she nods continously before she close her eyes, sighs and leans on Stretch's shoulder. 

"A horrible about not being as emotionally intact as others, I freak out too much. I prefer to be monotone, and let my brother handle nntil it's necesary that I do it.", she sighs heavily, before leaning away from Stretch. 

"ya good now?", she nods. 

"I- uh, I'm sorry.", she brushes back her hair, only for her two long bangs to fall back on her face. 

"it's fine, kid.", he rubs the back of his skull, "how about I help ya, 'm used to helping my bro 'n the kitchen." 

Ira nods, "I-I'd like that." 

Father, I know you can see me.. I'm okay, and I'm starting anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait you're still here? good, I guess i'll be a bit nicer on Ira


	3. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for now.. at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is super short, idk... might rewrite

_**“We are always prepared for whatever this world throws at us. We just don’t really know when, is the reason why it throws us off.”** _

~ E ~ 

Two days has passed since Ira and Ivan were found at the skeletons’ porch. Ira has completely recovered and Ivan was more than happy to help the house to repay for their hospitality. 

Ira wasn’t used to not knowing the ground rules, so she stays at the guest room (after feeling better, Ira had begged Blue to sleep back in his room, and she and Ivan sleep in the guest room, who was apparently sleeping in Papyrus’s room), searching away the events that happened prior to their sabotage. Pod was more than happy to report to her, but she wanted to see it for herself. 

As expected, the institute was bombed, along with with everyone in it. She... wasn’t feeling any form of remorse, as if something in her mind told her that their father, planned their safety to avoid them being apart of the body count. She wasn’t sure how Ivan would’ve take it, how Ivan’s DEVOTION would take it. 

The news caught wind of the incident and it has now become an open case. They noticed the twins were not in the picture and some speculate it was their doing, especially with Ira who can easily commit white collar murder with the way she looked and speaks. 

Enraged by a video of a particular face, proclaiming his innocence, Ira stormed out and ran to the living room. 

The first person to notice Ira, was Sans, who saw the distress in Ira’s face, her pod floating somewhere near her head. 

“h-hey, what’s wrong, kid?”, he carefully ask 

“Not now sans. Where’s Ivan?”, Ira didn’t receive a response as all of them as a familiar headline. 

“c’mon kid.”, Red stood up and pushed her to the couch, forcing her to sit. 

“w’ know what happened.”, Stretch said, “t’was aired ‘n ta news two days after th’ accident.”, he adds, making Ira breathe out. 

“I’m aware, but I’m not satisfied with either.”, Ira mutters, loud enough to hear. 

“ivan is currently out with blue and paps.”, Sans said, “is it something he should know about the news?” 

Ira nods but is enable to speak. Pod, who has been floating in silence, raises its speaker from the top front corner of it’s rectangular head to speak. 

“Ira has read several news articles of what has happened to the Institute, including the people in it, protecting and supporting their cause. Some have hypothesized that the twins, Ira and Ivan, are the perpetrators of their father, Director Louis Armé’s, and many other’s demise. While this is too far fetched as Ira and Ivan were both taken in from being street children. However, the media does not know of their origins, only their work and influence to both monsters and humans alike. Ira is currently having mixed feelings with the people who claimed saw what happened and spoke to several journalists, most specifically their most recent client, who introduced himself as Mr. Pennyworth. Mr. Pennyworth is the source of this claim that according to the observation he had done on his short time encountering the twins, he has claimed that they are both uncaring of their father, and Ira looks like she is prepared to commit white collar murder. Hypothesis: Ira believes that Mr. Pennyworth is the perpetrator of the Institute’s fall.” 

“It doesn’t sound far fetched that he did it either.”, someone from the door said, only to find Ivan staring at his sister sadly, while Blue and Papyrus bring the groceries to the kitchen. “Remember what father said, he was good at being careful with words, he couldn’t even read that man.”, Ivan then clicks his tongue, "But to claim that, he wants to get rid of us. He's a blatant racist too, and knowing our work, he knows damn well that we're heavily associated with Monsterkind and their Royalty and Ambassador.." 

“Proposal: Ira should perform a background check on Mr. Pennyworth.”, Pod perks. 

“I did.”, Ira said, a hand on her hair, “His files are so clean, as if he knew people would dig dirt on him, and now that I’m no longer accessing from my corner in our room, I can get detected from data mining him.”, Ira sighs, before she snaps her eyes open, “Unless...”, She looks at Ivan. “Do you still have that flashdrive?" 

Ivan looks down, his face morphed into expressions before looking at her, then shook his head. "It- uh got crushed. I can make a new one, but it might take a week, and I don't think we have that kind of time.", he hissed, "From the way you looked at me." 

Ira blinks several times, before sighing, leaning into the back of the couch, an arm covering her eyes. "What is so bad about you people that anyone would do anything to get rid of your kind?", she groaned, peaking one visible brown eye towards Sans. Ira then looked at Ivan's way. "If we want to approach them about our innocence, what proof do we have...?" 

"WE CAN HELP TESTIFY FOR YOU!", Blue said, as he approached Ira, a hand on her knee. "WE WERE THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU ON OUR PORCH, THEY CAN'T SAY WE STAGED THAT!" 

Ira sighs, sitting up a bit, before poking Blue's cheek gently with a small hum of relief. "I wouldn't want you guys to be apart of this madness." 

"'ey, you gave us a better life here, this 's th' least we can do.", Stretch approached Ira, and messed her hair a bit, making her groan, as her two conjoined bangs flops back to her face. 

Ira's face become that of worry again, a small change but noticeable. The King, Queen and Ambassador of monsters have more in their plate. She surely can do some damage control alone... right? 

_No._ She shuts her eyes painfully. I can't do this alone. I may have a lot of connections, but they would most likely doubt me after what had happened to the Institute. 

_What do I do...._

A sudden beep somewhat ruins the stiff atmosphere, "Connection request from contact TPS.", the pod's robotic male voice calls out, almost ringed around the room due to the silence. 

Ira suddenly looks at the Pod. "Teleport type and Crowd Control is... alive?" 

"Affirmative. They were sent on a recon mission as a cover that the director is keeping as many types out of the facility as possible." 

"But what of the children there!?", Ivan gulfed. 

"Another Crowd Control Type, as well a Cloak Type and another Teleport Type has managed to keep them safe. The Director has planned this well.", The Pod replies without a beat. “The crime scene showed was a lie well made by a Puppeteer Type and Necromancy Type.”, it adds 

"He did.", Ira mutters, "He must've seen this a mile away. Just how long was he hiding that man from us?", she stared at the pod, 

"Unknown. This pod is simply going through mission logs as well as salvaged security footage before the Institute collapsed.", this clicked something within Ira, and with her right hand, a hologram filled with names appear. 

"Their soul signals are up.", she said, her eyes scanning for any red lines, "Take the call." 

"Yo! Commander! You alive?", a boyish voice ask from the other end. 

"She must be, only she can command that Pod.", a gentle female voice said. 

"Yeah, I'm alive, Mary.", Ira muttered loud enough, "You guys... are you guys okay?" 

"Yes, we are.", Mary said, "The mission log dictated that we were to do a recon mission, but he actually wanted us out when... it happens. I'm guessing that they did the same to you?" 

"No.. a dude named only as Pennyworth was our client, wanted us to scope the place for daemons.', Ivan answered. 

"Oh! Van! Good to know you're alive too! We had to do some techie shit you told us to do so we can secure a frequency that can contact your pod.", The boyish voice said, "I'll never forget the days you've swatted me awake on your time in my training, Ra!", he adds with a heaty laugh. 

"Told you it'll be useful.", Ira sighs, "Jack, have you gotten contact with Alice?" 

"Oh, they're safe, they're currently two cities away from Ebbot, in our safehouse." 

"You mean mansion?", the twins echoed. 

"H-hey, we don't use it that often only when we're in the place.", he defends with a hesitant chuckle, "Nobody can even find it due to my Control Field and her Cloaking." 

"The kids?" 

"With them, everyone is safe. Manage to get them, out before chaos striked. As for the employees, well..", Jack sighed, "He had to let some go, and give them this month's paycheck early, maybe even more." 

"So that means..." 

"The only people that remained were the several employees that stayed to protect the director..", those two from the chopper.... "And us operatives. fifty-fifty survived, and the rest... well, you can tell from their soul signals.", Jack heard Ira sighed as well as the signature beeping every time Ira uses her Techno-nails to touch the screen. 

_Name: Louis Van Armé_

_Age: 45_

_Type: Spiritual_

_Status: **deceased**_

She releases a long breath, she didn't realize she kept in. A hand touches her own, and she turns towards the person, it was her brother, smiling at her, before nodding with a determined look. A few beats and another long exhale later, she nods. Everything is okay, Ivan is with her, and so is the children who she desperately fought for. 

"So.. Commander, what's our next move. That bastard most likely thought you're dead, or recovered somewhere." 

"It's no longer required to call me that. The moment I left that building, I as well left the title I held there.", she chastised, "As for our next move, we lay low. We attack the daemons as descrete as possible.", she then turns to sans, 'Would it be fine to share this location to them, just in case me and Ivan need a way out?" 

Sans shrugs, "If it helps your case kid." 

Ira's eyes move to the Pod. "Affirmative. Sharing Coordinates." 

“That bastard most likely thought us dead, our flight to the mainland got snitched and they had a sniper somewhere that did the final blow on that chopper.”, Ivan sneered. “If he knew us well, he’ll know we can make it out alive. He knows where we are, he sent us here, mostly to isolate us.” 

“Query: Where would Ira and Ivan stay, now that Ira’s health is better? Proposal: Request to stay here to avoid being hunted in the city.” 

“That would be too much.”, Ira shook her head, “We can’t stay, they have their own lives to be busy about.” 

“Sis.”, Ivan coaxed, “We can’t leave either.” 

“IT IS SWEET OF YOU TO WORRY ABOUT US WHILE YOU ARE IN TROUBLE. SURELY YOU CAN STAY HERE, FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY? RIGHT SANS?”, Papyrus tilts his head a bit. 

“CREAMPUFF IS RIGHT! BUT...” Blue looks at Sans, “CLASSIC WOULD HAD TO HAVE THE FINAL WORD.” 

Sans looks at the other skeletons around him. Papyrus sitting on one of the couches. Stretch with his hand still on Ira’s hair. Red keeping Ira from standing up with both hands on her shoulders, and Blue who’s kneeling to be face to face with Ira. He then sighed. There’s nothing left to doubt about her, right. She explained herself and hasn’t been pushing anyone around. In fact, she just stayed in the guest room, and when she wasn’t, she was helping. 

Sans finally shrugs, “you got nowhere to go, don’t ya? i don’t see why not.”, 

“I guess that’s settled.”, Mary sighs in relief. 

“Welp, gotta go now boss, Mary’s about to take us to the safe house, place hasn’t been stocked for who knows how long.”, Jack then salutes, and the call ends. 

“Call disconnected.”, Pod then floats back somewhat far from her. 

“Good. That’s one less thing to stress Tori about.”, She slumped back to the couch. “Now I need to know how we can find out about that prick.” 

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.”, Ivan said, handing her tea. 

“Kind of.”, she said, accepting and downright drinking almost half of it, “So, living here.”, she turns her attention to Sans as she placed the teacup where Pod’s head is. 

“yea,”, he acknowledged before looking at Stretch with a look. Stretch merely nods and takes his brother upstairs, gesturing Papyrus to follow. Ira looks at Ivan before nodding her head towards where the three skeletons had gone, in which he nods after placing a caring hand on her shoulder, then gestures Red to follow, leaving only Ira and Sans on the couch. “nothin much really. you can’t go to the basement. paps, edge, and blue sometimes takes turns in cooking and sometimes they assign who’s for what. but i have a feelin you’ll jump in to avoid your bro from gettin sick.”, Ira nods attentively. “y’ don’t have ta pay rent too.”, she nods one more before she stops and stares at him. “i don’t mind.”, he watch as Ira exhales. 

“There’s no changing your mind on that one, huh.”, 

“nope! b’sides, you addin’ yerself in the kitchen is enough, sometimes eating spaghetti, tacos, and lasagna all the time gets really bone-tired to the palette.” 

She nods one last time before taking the teacup and taking what tea left in there, before the Pod takes it to the sink. 

“‘bout that little assistant–“ 

“Pod” 

“–right, sorry, pod, is it sentient?” 

“I suppose in some form, it’s designed to be a tactical support unit, as well as assist me in many other things.” 

“bought?” 

“Nope, it was a project the moment I took up programming. Two years later, I managed to get it working. It had to go several upgrades to become what it is now.”, she said, and pats the Pod as it returns to her, “It’s definitely waterproof, I made sure of that.” 

“one last thing.”, Sans said, and Ira turns her attention towards him once again, only to notice his sockets were devoid of light, “you ever hurt my brother, you’re gonna have a b a d t i m e.” 

Ira chuckles once, “Funny. I was about to say the same thing, but lemme make it clear for you.”, within seconds Ira was in Sans’s face, her eyes glowing cerise and her sclera beginning to fill with HATE, to the point its starting to leak out of her eyes, “I see a single scratch on my brother, and I found out it’s one of your bonebag friends, your ass is dust, **g o t i t** ? “ 


	4. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all Hate those Karens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry, it's 4AM enjoy

_**“Negative. Ira cares for this Pod.”** _

**~ N ~**

“They don’t recognize me as much as you do! You stick out like a sore thumb with that blank look of yours.”, Ivan scolded her.

“I guess I’m city-banned.”, she sighed, tapping away on her screens while her Pod is stationed in one corner, in it’s charging station. Unlike her Pod, Pod 042 or 153 were solar powered, and it was understandable since the earth stopped rotating for less than five thousand years.

“MISS IRA!”, Blue called as he jumps down the stairs, Stretch following shortly after, “MY BROTHER AND I ARE ABOUT TO GO TO THE CITY! WOULD YOU TO JOIN US?”

Ira hums in contemplation, before she nods, and stands, “I– uh, you think you guys can wait a few so I can look for something off-color to change to?”, she ask.

“take yer time, kid.”, Stretch shrugs, and Ira nods as she begin to climb the stairs.

“OH!”, Blue perks up, “CAN WE BRING POD?”

“bro I don’t think–“

“– that’s fine, lemme just set something before we bring him out.”, she nods, then taps her thumb and middle finger twice, and continues to ascend up the stairs.

Detecting a familiar command, the Pod wakes up from Stasis mode, and rose five feet from its station.

“Good morning, Blue and Stretch.”, the pod robotically greeted.

“OHH!!”, Blue’s eyes turned to starts, “THEY EVEN HAVE THE SAME VOICE PAPY!!”

“Correct. According to Ira, she has paid the English voice actor of Pod 042 to make voice samples for this Pod to imitate.”

“she wanted to make you the next closest real thing, eh?”

“Affirmative.”

“Okay I’m back.”, Ira said, descending down the stairs. She was wearing a light pink sweater that is more or less thrice her size (it had DREAMS in white while having a small red background, located around her breast area), which ended up three inches from the knees, blue leggings with gibberish codes printed in white, and the same black converse she had since they came here (how is it semi-clean despite suffering an impact!?)

“um,”, Stretch raised a finger, “what about yer face? didn’t yer bro tell ya that ya still out like a sore thumb.”

“Proposal: Use a face mask and activate wrath mode to change eye color.”, The Pod said and out of nowhere, hands a black face mask.

“That’s not a bad idea.”, she mutters, exhaling as she closes her eyes. A few seconds in and she slowly opens her eyes. Both her eyes are now cerise. It glowed for a moment before dying out.

“that does change yer looks.”, Stretch said almost shocked.

“I get that a lot, but I honestly never saw it myself.”, Ira then takes the mask and wears it. “Pod, I need you to insert a new command.”

“Command Request Accepted. Request Pending...”

“Every time I leave the house with you, always refer to me as C’airynth. This command will be active until the current predicament about the accusations made about me and my brother have been clear, and my name is safe.”

“Command Request Confirmed. As of May 6, 20XX, Ira will be referred as C’airynth outdoors.”

Ira nods before turning towards the siblings, “Aight, enough dilly-dallying, lets get going.”

**~ N ~**

The group had went to the city with Blue’s motorcycle. While Stretch had opposed, saying he knew a shortcut, he insisted that Ira comes with Blue, “get some fresh air.”, as he dubbed it. While Stretch watched the two talk about the safety of Ira’s pod, he stayed there with a grin, waiting for them to drive off before he can take his shortcut. (“HOW WILL POD CATCH UP?” “He can sit between us.”)

As the two finally agreed, and the pod is cushioned by Ira’s handkerchief, they sped off and left the forest and towards the city.

As expected of a large city, is the busyness. It may been a weekday but there were still a lot of people walking and wondering about. Ebbot city is busy, and diverse than ever. With a mixed amount of humans being either with, or against monsters, blatant or not.

Blue finally found a good parking spot, and positioned it to a corner where it can be easily chained, as Ira advices knowing just how far one ill-mannered person can do to ruin someone’s day. (“WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?” “That’s something I can’t answer, and that’s because I find no reason why I would even do it if I were them.”)

“there you guys are.”, they heard a familiar drawl of a voice. Blue jumped and hugged Papyrus while Ira waved once and the Pod verbally greets him.

The walk to the front gate was about a minute or five, as she suggested having it close to somewhere Blue can chain it on. They talked about certain topics— Blue’s like for puzzles, Stretch’s smoking and honey consuming habits, to how Ira programmed the pod and her other hobbies.

Finally at the front gate, the guard allowed the skeletons in and kept hold of the girl.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to deactivate that.”, the guard pointed at the Pod.

“Negative.”, the Pod replied, “This pod is a medical support unit, equipped with prescribed medicine, first aid manuals, as well as a priority contact to 911, in case of emergencies. Were this pod to be deactivated, it would increase risk of its owner being in danger as it cannot respond to said emergencies.”

The guard stiffens at the Pod’s reply, looking to the Pod then back at Ira.

“Ma’am—“

“Can I go now?”, she said bluntly, staring blankly at the Guard, “I have friends waiting and I can’t have them wait for me all day just so I can validate my Support Unit’s purpose despite being told already by the Unit itself.”

The man stiffly nods and lets the girl through before inspecting the next person.

She mutters a thank you before running up to the siblings. That went well. Well enough to outshine the other times she brought pod into malls, or anywhere that’s a large building. The worst that happened was the guard immediately confiscating the Pod until it flew out of his tight grip, and explained its purpose

“what took you so long?”, Ira gives a dismissive hum.

First place they went was a furniture store. Apparently, Sans wanted the one of the many unused rooms to be one of her own and another for her brothers. Of course, they told her that they’ll be using Sans’s money. Ira immediately turns back to the exit.

“Heck no.”, before she can walk away, Blue hugs her, before turning her towards Stretch.

“IT IS ALRIGHT, HUMAN. IT WAS CLASSIC HIMSELF WHO LET US USE HIS MONEY.”, Blue tries to persuade.

“Doesn’t make it any better.”, she pouts.

Stretch scratches his jawbone, “think of it as us needing to put stuff into those many unused rooms for guests.”, he sighs when he saw Ira hunch and pout even more, “ye can pay us later.”

It was Ira’s turn to sigh now. “I suppose that’s fair.”

It took them three hours in the store. Stretch had done the necessary steps to get the furniture bought shipped to their place.

They agreed to eating on the food court, Blue was butting so many tacos of different flavors, Ira bought a solo size of pepperoni pizza, and Stretch bought churros with chocolate dip.

When Ira sat down, she noticed it. Several guards were lurking and looking at their group, and some unsavory faces from humans who thought they have the high ground.

“Huh...”, Ira muttered.

Blue noticing silence in the table began to starting the conversation. Well, he tried to make up for the silence by sharing stories of his time in Snowdin, the name and the literal weather situation of their home. Ira showed interest through small expressions and Stretch joins along sometimes. At some point, Blue felt thirsty and wanted to buy something to drink from the stalls, Stretch offered to come along and Ira offered to stay, as she was savoring her last pizza slice, (“I fucking swear, Shakey’s is the shit.” “Agreed.”)

While waiting for the brothers to return, Ira decided to sneak what the guards were doing now. Tapping the pod twice, it began to follow her hands motions. Before asking to look around the food court if the siblings were there. The pod then rises too high for any human to reach before it scopes around the room. It then floats back down and told her that they were located in the far left stall that’s named only as Dunkin Donuts, all the whole looking about where the guards are now. Apparently Stretch still wanted a bit more sugar before they can buy drinks. The Pod’s attempt of shading Stretch for his love of sweets made Ira snicker, and alas, finished her pizza. Before Ira can pull her mask back up, she was disturbed by a tap on her shoulder. It was a boy, maybe six to eight years old.

“Heya, need something?”, she asked as she sits up, and fixes her facemask.

“What’s that?”, the boy asked.

“It’s a Support Unit.”

“Can I play with it?”

Ira shrugs, “Negative.”, the Pod said, “This Pod is not suitable to play.”

“But..”, the boy sniffed, “I want to play!”, he stomped.

“No can do. Pod said it ‘imself.”, she shrugs before exhaling in a stressed manner.

Oh great, a brat. On one hand, it’s been long while since she encountered one, and it has, surprisingly, yet to deter her from saving and giving love to children and infants alike. Where is you mother?

The child continued to stomp and cry, while Ira and the Pod stood still. Finally, the mother arrives. Guess what, it’s a Karen. Sacré-fuckin’-bleu.

“Oh sweetie, what’s wrong?”, she hugged the boy, who then points at her, still repeating ‘I want to play’ over and over. “You! What have you done to my baby?”, she accused with a freshly manicured finger.

“Nothing really.”, she shrugs, “He just didn’t get what he wanted.”, Ira then points up, and the Pod floats higher

The boy then cries even more, this time now wanting the Pod. “Look, is it okay if you just let him play with the thing for a second.”, wait for it, “I’m just such a busy mom, and my sweet boy did so well this week.” there it is.

“Negative.”, the pod said

“Look, just let him play with your scrap of a toy already!”, she stomped. Huh, guess it runs in the family. The woman then began to climb to the table to reach the Pod.

“Hey Pod, locate the brothers for me would ya?”, she looks up at it

“Affirmative.”, it then floats towards where it last saw them.

The woman looks like her eyes were going to pop out of her sockets from what she just did, and the boy has went all out and began throwing a temper tantrum. The worst one she’s seen, and she’s been taking care of kids almost her whole life.

“Get down, woman, I’m not paying for your hospital bills, and calm your damn son.”, she said nonchalantly. “Besides, you may be a mother. But are you good at raising one?”

“DON’T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD!”, there it is. "Besides, what does a monster-fucker like you know about raising a child.", she sneered before she attempts to slap her. Before the impact arrives, Ira grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her completely.

“I’m not, because unlike you, precisely 13 years ago, I nurtured a brother, and taught him how to be an outstanding member of society. That.”, Ira pointed at her son, “is not a result of good parenting. And you,”, she glared at her, "are one example of a garbage human being." she then released the woman and backed off a bit, putting her hands inside her conjoined sweater pocket, and began to walk away. As she saw a familiar orange hoodie, she made her presence known.

“so... karen?”, Stretch said, chewing on a Bavarian.

“Stereotypical reddit Karen.”, she groaned, "Is it just me, or do I need a goddamn liter of milk tea?"

"that sounds so good.", Stretch daydreams, his needs for sweets getting the best of him. Before her

"PAPY NO!"

"Let's go buy one, my treat."

**~ N ~**

It took a bit of tooth and nail to buy what they needed. A shocking fact that this mall, or this city, has bloody Macao Imperial Tea. The place was lined up from the inside to the outside.

“you sure this place has that kind of milk tea?”, Stretch ask, looking at the menu above them.

“Not sure.”, Ira scratched her cheek.

“Report: Macao does not have liter size, however, they have five star reviews. This location also has a magic infused drinks when somene asks as the owner in charge of this branch is a monster.”

“Huh, convenient.”, she mutters, before looking at the two, “What happens when you eat human food that isn’t infused?”

“worst case scenario ‘s that it can ruin a monster’s system, and for us skeletons, well, it just passes through us.”

“That’s a mess.”

“Agreed.”

The conversation was hefty, considering the orders were stacked. Around half an hour, they were at the front of the cashier and finally ordered, and waiters at the side, stretch leaning coolly by the side of their bench, while Ira and Blue sat down.

“DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES, HUMAN?”, he asked.

“Not much, I like video games.”, she tilts apologetically, “Puzzles is my brother’s department.”

“I LIKE VIDEO GAMES TOO!!”, Blue was basically vibrating with joy

“That’s nice. What have you played so far?”, Ira’s eyes had a gentle glint to it as she watched Blue count the games he’s played.

“HOW ABOUT YOU HUMAN?”

“Played some God Eater, still do. I’m a current Mercy main this season of Overwatch sadly stuck in gold, I played NieR:Automata, some Code Vein.”, Ira shrugs, “I’m quite picky with my games.”, she then looks at Stretch, “How about you, you game?”

“anything my bro invites me to play, really.”

My guy I wish I was like you. Ira thoughts. Stretch has been the most chill person she’s met.

“Order for Blue?”, the employee calls and they stand up to take it. Ira nods her appreciation as she handed the brothers their drinks and straws before they begin to walk out of the store. “Thank you!”

“So what’s next in our agenda?”, Ira asks as she pulls down her mask and sips her drink, Dear god that’s some good shit.

“how ‘bout you, kid?”, Stretch ask, “we never really had a planned agenda other than classic tellin’ us to get ya of the house full of skeletons for a day.”

Ira was about to answer when she heard a “HUMAN NO!”, from Blue. Ira turns around and saw it the same boy from earlier. Well, I guess I should entertain them. Tapping her thumb and pointer pad to each other twice, the Pod automatically limps in the boy’s hands. Now to wait for the perfect time to jinx them..

“That’s them, guards! They stole my baby’s toy!!”, she heard a familiar roar of the Karen. Stretch and Blue behind her, she watch as the entitled mother stomped towards them with a security guard. He wasn’t apart of the lurking ones form earlier, and he wasn’t the guard from the front either. Maybe he just clocked in?

“Hello, Miss–“

“–C’airynth.”, she introduced

“Yes, Miss C’airynth, I will need you to return the toy you stole from them.”

“The kid already has it.”, she nods to the boy who was smiling with an evil glint, attempting to pull one of two of Pod’s limbs. Ira raised a brow, challenging him.

The guard then turns to the woman, “Is that all ma’am?”

“She–“

“Let me just stop you there.”, Ira said, before turning to the guard, “I wish to test her knowledge of said toy before I let it go.”, she then turns to the woman, “Answer my questions accurately and it’s yours”, she declares before taking a seat.

Meanwhile Blue and Stretch watch as Ira calmly handle this entitled duo, and the guard nods at Ira’s idea.

“First what’s its name and purpose?”, the woman stares at the girl as she quietly sips her drink, only stopping to chew on some boba pearls. “How much is it worth and when was its brand release? What inspired its design to be that and not a damn android assistant instead? Lastly, How long was it made before they decided to release it?”

The mother was frozen and the boy's confidence for his mother slowly died as she cannot answer any of the girl's question.

The guard turns to the girl, “Do you know?”

“Of course, I programmed the thing during my college days.”

“S-She’s lying!”, the boy said.

“Take it away, Pod.”, Ira said in a dismissive manner. The Pod, hearing its name from a specific person, wakes up, spins to fly high up that the boy now cannot reach her.

“This Pod is a tactical support unit, made and programmed to assist C’airynth in daily situations. This Pod is inspired from a far future set game named ‘NieR: Automata’, released during 20XX, well known for its philosophical elements and Yoko Taro’s story telling. This Pod is the only one of its kind because it is not, in fact, manufactured. This Pod is an assitant to it's owner, not a toy to be played with. Such fiddling with any mechanish can cause harm both the holder or the Pod itself.”

The woman grits her teeth as Ira simply, “Woman unlike you, I have more free time than you probably having a fourth husband. And if we’re talking about prizing my Pod, it’s cause more than your yearly salary with taxes.”, she nonchalantly said.

The guard perks up, “You really made the thing?”

“Well I programmed it, had a friend in college in robotics class to help me piece the thing together. I had to fund the whole thing because of how demanding certain functions are and the pieces required for it. I also paid the guy, he did more than I could ever expect him to do for this Pod.”, she shrugs, ”So are you going to warrant her for disturbing the peace?”

"Do you want to press charges?", the guard asked. Ira's eyes went from the boy, to the mother. She sighed.

"It's simply my opinion, but they need to be apart for a while. She's letting her son do whatever he wants and she's rewarding him for it.", she then glares at the mother "You never reward bad behavior.", she sighs and leans from one leg to another, "I'll let you handle it, sir. Just take note of what I told you."

The man nods and takes the woman and the child away. Ira was about to sip, but felt the container empty. Looking down, she sighed. Must've been really in need to calm down I gulped the whole thing down. She then turned towards the two, scratching her cheek. Blue had starts in his eyes, and Stretch had this proud grin.

"I'm sorry about that."

"YOU WERE AMAZING, HUMAN!!", Blue grinned.

"that was awesome, kid."

She grumbles tiredly, it's been awhile since she became mentally exhausted towards those types of situations. Guess it took a lot out of me too be calm. "Let's.. go by some of my necessities then we can go home.. Sorry, again."

"IT'S OKAY, HUMAN.", Blue smiles up at her and she smiles back before pulling her mask back up.

She's more than ready to get home.

**~ N ~**

It was 4 P.M. when they got home. Sans was on the couch, sleeping. As for his brother and the edgy brother’s current whereabouts... well, Ira can think of that later.

She removes her shoes at the front and sluggishly slid her socks all the way to the stairs and to her current room. Ivan was there, sitting at the floor leaning on the bed, tapping away on his phone, (he apparently bought one when he was out with Blue and Papyrus).

The two grumble in acknowledgement towards each other as Ira passes him to get to the foot end of her bed, tossing her bought goods at a corner, then letting herself free fall, face first. Ivan merely hums, but perks up as Pod places down a large size milk tea atop his head, still cold.

“So how’d outing with them go?”

“It was fun, until Karen the majestic entitled piece of shit arrived with her no good spoiled brat.”

“Context: The encounter is unsavory and the woman’s son was close to tearing off one of this Pod’s limb and cause some form of aftermath. Hypothesis: This Pod may require maintenance.”

Ira’s screams muffled into the bed, before she pushes herself and sat up. “Let’s check.”, she mutters before she hacks into the Pod’s code. “I’m going to activate debug mode.”

“Proceed.”

Ira hums, tying something in the command and the pod follows. “Yeah, I’m afraid I can’t find the source of the damage. Should’ve fuckin sued that woman.”

“Wait, a boy managed to get a hold and damage Pod?”, Ivan stops tapping on his phone and turns around to look at his sister, sip his milk tea, before smirking, ”Surprised you haven’t killed the woman yet.”

“Law enforcement.”, she answers before stops the debug mode. “For now avoid moving that limb, as safety precaution. We’ll find something to fix you.”, she sighed.

“Maybe the skeletons know?”, Ivan suggests. “Remember even Flügel is broken.”

Ira stares at Ivan, her right eye twitching. Pod needs to be repaired quick, she therefore doesn’t have a choice, and she fears the damage that scrap piece have done to her wings. After a few minutes she finally nods, and Ivan jumps up and opens the door for her, as he leaves, only to turn around and see his sister isn’t there.

“‘Ey, bonechukles.”, Ivan hears Ira greets Sans, which he quickly jumps down from the stairs to approach his sister.

“sup kid. need somethin’?”

“Do you perhaps know someone who has a hand on the robotics department?”, she asks, “I need to get some things fixed.”

“i know just the royal scientist.”, Sans grinned a before pulling out his phone, “Do you need it fixed now?”, he asked.

“Yeah, sadly. A scrap piece damaged one of Flügel’s wings and some Karen’s crotch spawn tugged too hard on one of Pod’s limbs, and I can’t find the damage.”, Sans nods at this before excusing himself to make a call.

“Proposal: Transfer this Pod’s consciousness data in a temporary vessel.”, Ira looks towards the Pod her face filled with doubt.

“How would we even do that?”

“Unknown.”, Ira’s face then turned blank at the Pod’s response.

“I swear to god I will disown you.”

“Negative. Ira cares for this Pod.”

“Damn right I fuckin’ do.”, she glared at the Pod.

The three bickered for a bit until Sans came back, scratching his cheekbone.

“alphys said she’s willing to open her schedule for ya tomorrow, apparently she’s been wanting to see that pod of yours in real person.”

“Thanks man. This is one big favor we owe ya.”, Ivan smiler towards Sans, who shrugs.

“suppose i’ll get it later.”, he then waved once before proofing, leaving an outline of blue that indicated he was here.

The Pod then beeped twice as if he was notified of something. “Something up?”, Ira asks.

“Data on transferring consciousness data from an inanimate object has been found, the author is Cassandra Lindholm. Currently, this data is only open to Type-trusted network such as this Pod’s. However, it is required that the item needs to be new or untouched in any way.”, Ira then looks at the Pod.

“So, an empty, hardcover book?”

“Affirmative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg: C'airynth is actually the name of Ira's Alter Ego in Obey Me, and I didn't realize that she and C'ai is extremely similar, with very few difference


	5. H{redacted}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ira gets the help she needs, as well as help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H means a lot of things, find out how many
> 
> yo visit my [tumblr](https://sequel-to.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cquel_to) if you have questions about undertype!

**_“I know the difference between rockin’ the jacket and looking like your next and last meal?”_ **

**~ H ~**

The first impression Ira had on Alphys lab was the hint of her liking Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. A figurine there, a rare Funkopop, some posters, and a pen with the protagonist’s ribbon. Maybe she’ll be able to offer to her that wand she kept after Mage Type gifted it to her when she cosplayed once.

“It’s really s-such a wonder to see h-how your Pod works.”, Alphys said, catching Ira’s attention, as Alphys observed the floating Pod that is floating by her level, “N-Not even Mettaton h-has these.”, she then turns towards Ira who was wincing when the wings fell to the floor from her back. “W-wait, a-a-are those—!”

“Yep,”, she nods, “This is Flügel.”, she confirms as she gathered them from the floor towards her large desk.

“H-How does i-it work individually?”, Alphys awed towards the wings.

“Mental link, since it doesn’t have a device that lets you use it through your brain. But that’s also what makes it tedious to repair, you’ll never know if they’ll work together again.”

Alphys fixes her glasses, before analyzing the damage on one of the middle wing. “T-This looks bad, t-that’s for s-sure, but the m-m-mechanism is still there a-and it’s intact. What w-went wrong when you got hit?”, she asked before she quickly adds, “I-If you d-don’t mind me a-asking.”

“I don’t mind.”, Ira shrugged, “I lost control over it, like the link I had that bonded them as one just snapped, and considering you need all six to make it work, I lost control of all of them.”, she watch Alphys nod from the corner of her eye. “Oh and uh, Alphys, do you by chance have a spare hardcover notebook or book somewhere?”

Alphys looks at her, before blinking in thought, before she snapped her fingers, and running towards the second floor led by an escalator. The twins stared at each other, before they stared at Pod, then at Sans, who was napping at the swivel chair. They then heard Alphys’ hurried steps and their eyes went wide.

“That’s—!”

“Y-Yep!”, Alphys grinned, “The Collector’s Edition of NieR Replica/Gestalt’s 3D Printed Hardcover Grimoire Weiss Book!”, she then chuckled nervously, “I-It was a gift from Undyne but I k-kinda already bought a copy of Grimoire Noir and Grimoire Weiss, but she told me to keep it in case someone needed it.”

Ira, still wide eyed, gently took the book from her, before caressing the front cover. “Oh shit.”, she muttered, before gently opening the book, and quickly scanned the book for writing.

_Nope, clean slate._

“Surely I owe you.”, Ira said, mentioning the book.

Alphys shook her head profusely, “N-no! I don’t mind! Being a-able to analyze and fix your works firsthand is a pleasure enough! Your c-coding alone is a feat!”

Ira hums, “If you say so.”, she then looks at Pod. “Hit me with that data you managed to get hold of.”

“Affirmative.”

**~ H ~**

“So the only thing I had to do—“,

“—was to put a page that makes the current vessel work and deactivate the current vessel, yeah.”

Ira groans, before hearing a 2-beat beep from the pod, “Alert: 10% remaining.”

“It’s okay Pod. We’re draining your batteries so you can naturally transfer your consciousness data into the book. Did you backup your current data to the mainframe?”, that being the system now residing in her room.

“Recent data has not been backed up to the mainframe. Currently percentage is sufficient enough to perform backup. Shutting down other programs to further focus on data transfer.”, the Pod said before pulling it’s limbs in the small rectangular body that served as the head, and slowly descended to the desk

“Well, lets hope it does manage to fully upload.”, she mutters before tapping pod twice on the head, and a long hologram of code appears, “These are too long...”, she hums before slicing the hologram into the appropriate size before placing them next to each other. The code was endless, making her think twice about her being nonchalant about coding Pod back then. The string of code was forty pages long and more, in which she compresses into one page, and slides it somewhere in the book, before closing it and leaving it be.

A short beep resounds, before another two beat beeps followed, “Data transfer complete.”, Pod said, before the same two beat beep alerts them again. “Alert: 2% remaining. Forced shut down will occur in 60 seconds.”, the Pod then starts to count down.

The two stared at each other then at the book. When Pod finally had stopped counting down, they shared a look again.

Alphys returned, looking troubled, Ira and Ivan quickly stand up and prepare themselves to hear what the scientists has to say. “S-so um.. do you t-think you have a b-blueprint on how F-Flügel was constructed?”

Ivan nods and pulls out a Flash drive from his pockets, and offers it to Alphys. “Good thing you asked! That was the only thing I managed to salvage, we’d ask Pod since has almost a copy of everything, but....”

Alphys nods, “Oh! I-Is Pod done t-transferring consciousness d-data? So I-I can look into the problem and l-let you guys leave. I d-don’t want to k-keep you here for too long.”

“Not a bother.”, Ira raises a calm hand, “We’re sorry this was rushed, but thank you for answering the call anyway.”, she then bends down to pick up the now drained Pod and walks up to give it to her. Ira then taps the air that opens a hologram, “Consciousness data transfer should be done..... now.”, she stares at the book, as it begins to float.

“Consciousness Data Transfer Complete.”, the book, Ira would dub as Weiss later, “Greetings, Ira and Ivan.”

“That worked.”, Ira sighed, “Are all your functions there?”

“Affirmative. While some function would act differently, it will not cause interference with other functions”, The book then begins to float towards Ira, “This vessel however does not have a name. Would you like to name this vessel?”

Ira nods, “Unoriginal, sure. But what do you say about ‘Weiss’?”

The book was silent for a moment, “Registered. This vessel will now be called Weiss.”

“Well that’s that.”, Ivan scratches his cheek, “When do ya think will the repair last?”

“M-Might take me a w-week to a m-month, e-especially if that d-damaged wing a-actually doesn’t work even i-if I fix it, I m-might as well m-make a new one w-with the blueprint. As for Pod, y-you guys c-can c-come back w-within the w-week.”

“How about we exchange phone numbers!”, Ivan grinned, “That way you can update us!”

Alphys seems to glow and she nods, “I’ll do my best to get them fixed!”, it’s nice to hear her not stutter, Ira thought.

“welp, are you guys done? paps is currently bombarding my phone as to where we are.”, sans shrugs and sits up.

“Y-yeah! You g-guys can go! I-I’ll update a-as best as possible!”

Ira looks at Ivan then at Sans, “You guys go on ahead, I’ll help Alphys with Pod for a second.”

Sans nods, and nods on Ivan’s way, who then waves at his sister before placing a hand on the big skeleton’s shoulder and disappears with a pop.

“The Pod is kind of hard to understand without the actual blueprints which I don’t have, but let me help you with a model—“

**~ H ~**

She wasn’t expecting to full on out helping Alphys even with the Flügel even though she promised to help with just the Pod. Ira waves goodbye to the scientist before she out of the lab, only to fade in to the forest.

“Weird, we went to the right place, right?”

“Affirmative.”

“Maybe the coordinates of their place are just as weird as we thought.”, Ira sighed, before she begins to make a step, until .

“Inadvisable, current location is filled with traps.”, Weiss said, "Hypothesis: It appears this is a hunting location."

Ira hums, before summoning a spear. Walking ahead, she poked one. It was a bear trap, it's jaws loudly snap shut the moment Ira poked it. "There aren't wild animals from here, are there?", she asked, looking around.

"Negative. There are a group of deer located 300 meters away, however."

Ira nods, looking around. "How far are we from Sans's place?"

"Approximately 1.4 kilometres ahead."

"There must've been a miscalculation to my Fade.", she mutters.

"Query: Did C'airynth use both soul coordinate and x-y coordinates?", it suddenly dawned on Ira what the problem is.

"I used both, but since soul coordinates is easier to use, I based more on there. Isn't there just one Sans?", she held her mouth in thought, unless.

Immediately, Ira turned her back and held the spear on defense, before the weapon or the assailant could make a hit. It was a bloody axe, sharpened, but dull and rusted. The person weighed off, before jumping towards them again.

"Light.", Weiss on command, shined it's light on Ira's view. It was a much larger skeleton, with one red glowing eye light that almost took up the void of his eye socket. Then she saw it, the large hole on his skull. This skeleton looked almost like Sans, except he was larger, bloody, unkempt. His jacket was tattered, his white shirt bloody. Before Ira could make further analysis, the skeleton attacked again, raising the ax above his head, a manic look in his face.

A very familiar manic look.

As the skeleton slams down the ax towards her, she side-stepped. He's not insane.. He's hungry. This confused her. What monster doesn't have access to surface resources? How is he living like this? Who is restricting him his rights? She then saw, the soul coordinate. It was his that she Faded to.. Looking closer she couldn't see the difference.

As the hulking monster continued it's attempt of killing her, he kept muttering, "i'll make sure ya become a great meal, dirty killer.", in which every slash of the ax, she dodges, or blocked with her spear, sometimes Weiss would use force to pull her back with it. The skeleton then stopped attacking, noticing. "why're ya not fightin?! isn't that what yer here for with that spear?!", he growled

Ira stares at him, as if he grew a second head, before quickly letting go of her spear which then collapsed into light pink crystals as it returns to her dimensional box. "Weiss." Food, make it one large portion. The book, without a word flies off to the appropriate coordinates, leaving Ira and the skeleton. Ira quickly went on a defensive stance.

The skeleton's grin becomes even more manic, before running towards her with the ax raised high. Ira takes a deep breath before her eyes turn cerise, and jumping back with a sword jumping from the ground to fight back the ax.

The skeleton was even more confused now, his manic grin fading, before growing even wider. She HAS to disarm him before Weiss and Ivan arrive. The monster again comes for the kill, and Ira takes another deep breath.

"Berserk."

The air suddenly shifts, and the skeleton lost sight of the girl, only to reappear, taking his ax away from him with a grab on the wrist, before pushing the skeleton to the ground. The only thing he saw during that entire process were cerise eyes amidst the darkness. The skeleton sat still, hugs eye lights gone as his current target manage to snag his ax and threw it to a nearby tree, successfully making it stick and will surely leave a mark on it.

“You calm now?”, Ira asked, sighing, as her eyes became brown and her sclera back to pure white, before turning to the skeleton, then looked at the hand that held his wrist earlier. Her eyes widen a fraction, before looking at him. “I know what you were after, and I’m not mad about it. We all have to do what we need to do to survive.”, she then sat down in front of him.

“H-how’d ya know...?”, the skeleton asked, and Ira hummed.

“I know the difference between rockin’ the jacket and looking like I’m your next and last meal.”

“ta be fair, black is yer natural color.”, he joked, before he sat up, and looked away, as if ashamed.

“What.. how long was your last meal?”, she asked.

The skeleton knew the hint in her voice, she was very concerned, as everyone in her place should be. “I dunno, maybe four months ago.”, His one red eye light moved to where Ira was, only to see her eyes were back to that cerise color, her face in shock and disbelief. The girl took a few deep breaths before she looked at him again.

“You’re slowly turning to dust.”, she stared, and this time he stiffed, “You’re beginning to Fall Down, and you’re not even aware of it because you’re used having to gather bits of magic just to keep yourself together. You're persisting, sure... but I don't think you can persist any longer than you should.”, she showed her hand, it had specks of white on it, almost like dust. He quickly held her hand, and stared at it in fear. Meanwhile, Ira pulled out a candy from her pocket, and handed it to him.

“Monster candy.”, he muttered before unwrapping it and throwing it to his mouth. His body instantly caved in and he sighed in relief, but he noticed the wave of comfort coming from her as well.

*** Ira Armè LV 37 ExP 268,097**

*** HP 54,065/56,507 ATK 568 (CRT) DEF 450**

*** She’s using her LV and ExP to heal you.**

*** She’s waiting for help.**

He was shocked, as to how she's using LV and ExP in such a way, looking down his own stats, he's not gaining any more LV or ExP than he already has, his HP however is increasing way beyond his 1 HP limit

*** Sans LV 10 ExP 9,435**

*** HP (+ BR) 10/1 ATK 1 (KR) DEF 1**

He then re-read the next thing that said. Wait, help from whom? As soon as the question comes to his mind a silhouette appeared from the thick of the forest, holding a freshly cooked lasagna fresh?

Ira then stopped healing the skeleton as Ivan kneels to the skeleton and hands him the entire tray of lasagna.

“Eat!”, Ivan said, which the skeleton looked at Ivan’s determined face to Ira’s cool face, as if asking for confirmation.

“SANS?”, a voice asked. It was a very similar no-inside voice. “HAS THIS WHERE YOU’VE BEEN? YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO HOURS, BROTHER.”, the voice asked again. Finally appearing from the dark woods was a freakishly tall Papyrus. His eyes were like slits, and tooth was crooked and very not in line. Dear lord it’s hard to talk like that. The skeleton—Sans turned around ready to explain himself, but Ivan beats him to it by offering the tray to him. “I-IS THIS FOR US.. MALE HUMAN?”

“Please.”, Ira said, walking towards the tall skeleton, “Help yourself.”, she adds.

‘Papyrus’s’ eyes became softer and shakily took the tray. It was then Weiss’s turn to appear, approaching the tall skeleton with bubbled spoon and forks, floating beneath it.

“Utensils.”, was what Weiss said, as the tall skeleton gently took the bubbled utensils, which popped the moment Weiss lets go.

“T-THANK YOU, HUMANS, AND TALKING BOOK. BUT WHY?”, ‘Papyrus’ stared at the two, and watched at they gave a look that told them, ‘we were there once’. Sans then gains the Papyrus’s attention as they begin to eat. The two then began to walk a bit father and gave them their space.

“How’d you find them?”, Ivan asked.

“I was gonna head home from Alphys, I made a mistake prioritizing soul coordinate to x-y coordinate which then led me to being in the nearest soul coordinate, but somewhat close to the x-y coordinate.”

“That’s confusing, if Sans was your soul coordinate target, how’d you end up here?”, Ivan looked at Ira worried looking from the two and then at his sister “isn’t there only one Sans?”

“Here’s the thing, I noticed it when I looked at the full coordinate. Sans and this Sans has the exact same nine number coordinate, the only difference was this Sans had 7 as the last number and the Sans at home had 0.”

Ivan nods, “it’s hard to see unless you actually take a sec and look at it.”, Ira then nods. “But doesn’t everyone have a different soul coordinate, I know we have a different coordinate, and we’re twins.”

“I have a theory.”, Ira said, “Keep in mind they look similar to Sans and Paps, also address themselves as one. These guys are going through famine, and those guys are living the high life.”

“Do you think?”, Ivan blinks.

“Only one way to find out.”, the twins nods at each other, but before they can approach the two skeletons, Weiss perks up.

“Alert: Multiple hostile detected.”

“HOSTILES?”, Papyrus asked, staring at the twins.

“Ivan, Tank now.”, Ira said as several daggers appeared around her. Ivan quickly jumps towards the skeletons and summons a large shield.

“kid?”, ‘Sans’ asked, his only eye light gone, but the boy looked at him with a determined look.

Ivan shook his head, “Daemons.”, he simply said.

Out of nowhere, one came from the ground, and raises its claws, which Ira counters with one of her daggers clashing and using that same momentum to bounce back. Another appears behind her, which she summons a great sword to shield herself from behind before swinging it upwards, slicing it in half and shattering it soul instantly, this action quickly granted her three more LV.

*** Ira Armè LV 40 ExP 300,000**

*** HP 56,507/56,507 ATK 640 (CRT) DEF 500**

*** Protect them.**

“Sis! You’re way beyond your limit! Switch to support!”, Ivan screamed from behind the shield

Ira clicks the roof of her mouth before flipping back, the daggers and the great sword disappearing in a crystal-like fashion. As Ira pushed back, Ivan pushed in bashing his shield a good seven feet forward the incoming enemy, stunning it. Ira then summons a staff in which she summons a barrier around the two skeletons.

_This’ll be a lengthy one...._

**~ H ~**

“what’re we here for m’lord?”, a voice laced with laziness asked. It was a skeleton, a very tall skeleton wearing a crop top jacket with a fluffy fur hood, white turtle neck shirt, black pants with dangling chains attacked to the pocket. Oddly enough, it had a leather collar around its bony neck.

“ONE OF TRAPS HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!”, a familiar no-inside voice said. This voice however had a demanding-undertone to it, as if they were used to being leader. It was very much smaller than the tall skeleton, wearing a Captain’s garb.

"..hm", the lazy voice asked the other, "..'t could j'st be the h'rror brothers.."

The other shook his head, "THESE FOOTPRINTS ARE TOO SMALL, IT APPEARS TO BE SOME SORT OF RUBBER SHOES.", he then sneered, as he looked at where the footprints ended. He then looked at the small open field. A man with a shield and a great sword, and a girl somewhere far from him, slashing enemies with a long sword, and sometimes jumping afar to shoot with either that odd floating book or a gun.

"Last one!", they heard the boy call, and the girl rolled into a crouching position, her sharp cerise eyes looks to the side and finds her target, and summons a Halberd.

“MUTT.”, the small skeleton orders, and the taller skeleton’s eyes became sharp as it charges for her.

The girl breathes out and began charging towards its side, in which it turned to greet her with a grotesque grin. The girl’s eyes caught sight of a tall figure hunched and coming for her direction, which she must extremely avoid. Ira then spins all the way behind the daemon, kick away from it, and send a shock wave of three slashes that finally killed the daemon before calling out her halberd, in time to face the tall, lanky figure, immediately stopping her speed by floating as she held the tall figure’s shoulders

The skeletons eyes went from focused to shocked, hand found both his shoulders, and his found grip on her black pants and the hem of her tight, white tank top.

He looked at the girls eyes— it wasn’t the same shard cerise eyes he saw her fight with, it was a warm brown, the darkness of her sclera was now a pure white, adding shine to her chestnut eyes. Her usual hair was messier, and she was littered with slash wounds.

The girl breathes out, “....Hi.”, she said, before her blank face turn to a small amused look, her eyes glowing even brighter with a small grin forming on her mouth.

“....’ey...”, the tall figure said, and the girl had better glimpse of him. She confirmed he was a skeleton, very similar to Stretch but had the features of Red and a tint of Edge.

“MUTT DID YOU CATCH THAT FEMALE HUMAN?”, the no-inside voice ask and the magic that fascinated the two of each other faded. The girl’s face quickly switched blank again as she turned to look at the source of the voice, it was a very familiar looking Blue, had it not been for his purple tattered neckerchief, and a parallel slash across one of his eye sockets.

“yes, m’lord.”, the tall skeleton muttered enough for the smaller skeleton to hear.

“GOOD, WE MUST TALK!”

“H-hey! Easy with the wounded Berserker.”, Ivan cooed. “Also uh, we got a survivor, they wanna talk.”, Ivan adds.

“It’s fine, I’m currently healing.”, she nodded to her brother. “I, uh, can you put me down for a sec?”, she looked at the tall skeleton still holding onto her waist. “We got someone to bring back before another daemon schwoops in.”, she adds, slowly releasing her grip on his shoulders.

The skeleton then nods, and lets her go, in which she floats away as her hold on his shoulders are finally gone. Ira then slowly drops to the floor the more she approached a glowing yellow soul, filled to the brim with JUSTICE, DETERMINATION, and condensed Magic.

The two skeletons then stared in awe as the girl’s hand gently hovered above the soul, like she was mentally talking to it.

*** Ira Armè LV 43 ExP 304,230**

*** HP 56,507/56,507 ATK 640 (CRT) DEF 500**

*** Heaven isn’t ready to welcome you yet.**

The girl sighs, “Lets bring you back anew.”, she said sweetly as now held the soul from beneath it and slowly brings it up, as yellow and green glow gathers around the soul. The glow then grew until it formed into a child in a fetal position.

*** Ira Armè LV 38 ExP 289,993**

*** HP 56,507/56,507 ATK 640 (CRT) DEF 500**

*** Welcome back.**

As the glow then dyed, the child jumped of its fetal position and was greeted by the arms of the taller brother. It was a boy, no older than ten, hard black hair, blue eyes that held the stars and a smile to match it with.

“Big Bro Ivan! Big Sis Ira!”, the boy they greeted with a smile before it became shy. “I’m sorry.”

The girl, Ira, shook your head. “No. We’re sorry we didn’t make it in time.”

The boy looked down, “The institute’s gone. Uncle Lou is dead.”

Ivan sighs and hugs the boy a bit tighter, “We know Ken.”, he muttered in the boy’s hair.

“That man! He shot Uncle Lou in the head, then called for some backup and then later on, bombs came, its attacked three major parts of the institute. They weren’t able to get their hand through the classified data thanks to your system, but they were trying to get through only to meet every malware that eventually destroyed their burner laptops.”, Ken then stopped and breathe out, “I was looking for everyone, then this man came, offered to help, only to take my soul and become this grotesque monster. I fought his control! I knew you’d find me! That all I had to do was be strong like you told me—To stay Determined, and know that there’s Justice in the end!”, he then grinned, “And I did! Then you guys came.”, he smile then becomes shaky as Ken began to cry, in the mix of events, shock, or joy, they don’t know.

Ivan slowly passed the boy to Ira, and she held the boy, placed his head to lean on her, only for him to completely sink into her neck and cried louder. Ira sighed, and gently rocked the boy, humming to help calm Ken.

Eventually, the boy’s cries died and all that remained was a evenly breathing little boy, which Ira kissed Ken’s temple. Ira then looked at the two pairs of skeletons.

“YOU—“, he stops when Ira places a finger to her lips, still rocking the boy from time to time. “These Kids, Are They Yours?”

“No, they simply look up to me as a parental figure.”, she sighed for the umpteenth time today. She then saw the very much taller ‘Papyrus’ and ‘Sans’ approach her.

“i noticed.. yer usin’ lv to heal others. ya also used it when the kid is brought back.”, ‘Sans’ said, which Ira nods.

“Thus the circle of life.”, Ira shrugs with her unoccupied shoulder before she hands the boy to Ivan, who cooed when Ivan stirred slightly.

“that amount of lv.”, the tall, but shorter looking Papyrus starts, “that amount of HATE should be bothering, right? i know n’w that yer aren’t killin’ actual humans or monsters, b’t don’t ya get lv spikes?”

“Well, my sister is a special case. HATE is required in some of the things she does to fight, befitting since her main Type is actually Berserker. HATE doesn’t bother her, and we have Weiss who has a program that allows them to scan Ira’s HATE levels, in which if it goes to high, we spar it out.”, Ivan explains.

‘Papyrus’ then looks at the girl who is staring at him then at the small Sans. “UH—“, ‘Papyrus’ clears his throat, “Human, Why Are You Staring At Me Like That?”, he asked.

“I wanna know something?”, the air became cold as she stared at ‘Papyrus’, “Who the fuck is keeping you from your freedom..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — • —
> 
> **TYPE DATA**  
> 
> 
> **NAME :** Kenneth Ross
> 
> **AGE :** 10
> 
> **SOUL TRAIT :** Justice
> 
> **TYPE :** Recon
> 
> *** Check**
> 
> *** Kenneth LV 1 ExP 0**
> 
> *** HP (+ AMR) 30/20 ATK 10 DEF 10**
> 
> *** He can see your malicious intent.**
> 
> _**This information is classified and can only be viewed by Level 10 members**_.


End file.
